


Ramifications: Unanswered Questions

by serafine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s08e021 Existence, F/M, MSR, RST, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ponderings of an unemployed, paranoid insomniac who suddenly has everything he ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramifications: Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: Yes Mr. Carter, M & S are yours, and if you continue to treat them with respect, we will continue to watch. If they belonged to us, that kiss would have happened years ago.  
Spoilers/Setting: during and after Existence  
Archiving: wherever - but please let me know so I can visit  
Original Posting Date: 5/23/01  
Notes at the end. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mulder's heart was in his throat as he approached the steps.  He didn't know what he would find inside.  Was she  
all right?  Was the baby healthy?  Was something wrong - something no one had anticipated?

Walking into the old house, Mulder could not believe the sight that greeted his eyes.  There was his Scully with a baby - their baby held in her arms.  She was flushed and sweaty and never had she looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment.  Reyes stood quietly near the doorway, not wanting to intrude.   
  
Mulder walked towards the bed with tears welling in his eyes.  Scully sat on the bed clutching her precious little bundle, and looked up at him with wonder.  She looked at peace somehow, and he knew the immediate danger to their child was past.  Her eyes were red, and she reached a hand out to him.  He moved quickly to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's a boy, Mulder.  We have a son."  
  
"A son..." he whispered.  "I have a helicopter outside Scully.  Come on, let's go to the hospital."  
  
 ~ ~ ~

Several Days Later...

Mulder couldn't sleep.  The events of this last week wouldn't leave his mind.  He kept turning them over and over again, looking for their full meaning and connection to one another.  Mulder wasn't sure what to do now.  They had fought the good fight, and they had won.   
  
There were still far more questions than answers, but somehow the ever-elusive truth seemed to be no more than an arm-length away - in Scully and William.  They were both safe and well, and William was normal and healthy in every respect. 

There had been some frightening events surrounding William's birth - Krycek's death, the disappearance of the replicants, their stupendously curious behavior, Billy Miles' transformation, the actions of Agent Crane and Doggett's contact Knowle.  But perhaps most disturbing of all had been Krycek's final words to Skinner. 

"One bullet and I can give you a thousand lives."  What the hell had he been talking about?  Was he just trying to save his own skin or was he being sincere?  Some small, very, very small part of him did regret Krycek's death.  He had protected Scully, he had tried to help, and Mulder truly did not believe that Krycek would have pulled the trigger during that final confrontation - the look on his face betrayed the struggle to actually shoot.  
  
Scully had been shocked to hear of what happened in the parking garage.  Mulder did not tell her every word of what Krycek said - he would in time, but first he needed to figure it out for himself.  After these last few weeks, she deserved all of the peace and joy that life could offer her.

Did the explanation behind Krycek's words lie in the further pursuit of the X-Files?  He still felt a deep connection and responsibility to them.  In a very real sense, the X-Files were like his children,  and now he had passed them into someone else's care.  He had a family  
again, after all this time.  A real family - a sense that he had not had since Samantha had been taken.  Mulder basked in the sensation as one would the first glowing sunbeam after a harsh, cold winter.  He did not want anything to jeopardize Scully and William.  Which is why  
Krycek's words haunted him so fiercely.  Were they the last vindictive words of a dying man?  Or had Alex Krycek finally spoke the truth to him and he was too scared to accept that fact and face the full ramifications behind it?

What would he do now?  He was out of the FBI, and for the first time in his life had no job prospects on the horizon.  He seemed to remember in his distant past that serious gaps in employment histories were frowned upon.  He wondered how "I was buried alive for six months" would look on a job application.

Should he and Scully get married?  Did she want to go back to work?  Did this mean she was fertile now?  Could they have another child?  Birth control issues with Scully - what a very strange, happy thought.   
  
Part of him wanted to take Scully and move to Massachusetts, maybe North Carolina - close to the sea she so loved, not too far from Maggie and all of the guys, but out of Washington's reach.  Find a job at a university and live a normal life.  Scully was qualified to do whatever she pleased - a teaching position at Quantico, the head coroner at a city morgue, a consulting pathologist... the possibilities were astounding.   
  
Or, he admitted to himself, she could want to stay right where she is.  The X-Files had been THEIRS not just his, and she may very well want to stay, and make sure Doggett gets questioned as often as possible.  He'd have given a lot to hear her say some of the things that he'd read in her field reports since he'd been gone.  Maybe his abduction had at least one positive effect - Scully no longer thought he was delusional.  She said words like aliens and telepathy and meant them. It was amazing. 

Aliens - were they coming in full force?  Could he stop them?  Could anyone?  Did he have the right to go and live his life somewhere in peace if there was the possibility of an invasion coming?  Didn't he have a responsibility - an even greater one now with William - to fight to protect the human race from enemies without and well as within?  If Krycek thought his death could prevent something from happening shouldn't he try and figure out exactly what that meant?

The thought that something could endanger his family made his blood run cold - he had so much more to lose now.  Hopefully Doggett could make some headway into this problem, possibly with Reyes's help.  Skinner would also be there to back them up when they needed it - protect them from Kersh when he could. 

Skinner's behavior troubled Mulder, something about it just didn't seem right.  He knew now that Krycek had been to blame for the horrible nanovirus that Skinner had contracted, and therefore could have been trying to control Skinner for months.  And, Krycek had tried to force him to hurt Scully.  But that still didn't explain Skinner's brutality.   
  
No warning, no stop right there and put the gun down.  He just blew Krycek away in cold blood.  That was one of the most vicious acts he had ever seen. It seemed like someone else was looking out of Skinner's eyes for a moment.  Something dark and cold.  Mulder would have to talk to Scully about this - she would have insights that he didn't.  He had been gone for months, anything could have happened to explain it. 

He heard movement behind him and turned to find Scully's arms wrapping around him.  "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No - just thinking about all that's happened..."  
  
"I know - it's been a busy couple of weeks."  
  
Mulder chuckled.  "That's one way to put it."  
  
"Come on," she said, taking his hand.  "Let's find something to eat.  That might help you sleep."  
  
He kissed her hand and smiled.  "Okay, Scully."  
  
"Besides - you need to get all the rest you can.  You know it will be months before William sleeps through the night.  And I don't intend to be the one that gets up every time."  
  
"Oh no?  But you're the mother - isn't taking care of him your job?"  
  
Scully turned back to look at him. "Tell me to fix you a sandwich Mulder, and I'll kick your ass," she said with a wry grin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness.  Anyone who says differently is selling something."  
    - Wesley in The Princess Bride

Author's Notes:  
I apologize profusely if this corny or trite.  I have no beta.  The episode just left me with so many thoughts and ideas.  This fic just took off on it's own.  I found my fingers flying over the keys of their own volition.  It's not my fault, really.   
While writing this, I heard Scully's voice asking questions as well.  I will try to finish her part of this soon.  
  
Soundtrack for this fanfic:  
Tchaikovsky's Sixth Symphony and Cinderella's Long, Cold Winter, an episode of Northern Exposure and one very bodacious summer lightning storm.


End file.
